The Bad girls
by The Fire Goddess
Summary: Kagome's home for good and her 2 best friend's live with her and Souta is her twin brother.The S.D's are looking for them,and what inu want's Sam!Re did Chap 9!
1. Default Chapter

Au:Ok this is acroos over with YYH and Inu.Pairing's will be reveiled later.  
  
Ashley:So anything new?  
  
Sam:Nope.  
  
Kagome:Hn.  
  
Vegeta:You wrote this when you had nothing to say?  
  
Ashley:I know let's.  
  
Sam:Torture Vegeta!  
  
Kagome:Hn.  
  
Vegeta:Let's talk about this please.  
  
Shippo:Hey!Well Ashley don't own anyone so go to-.  
  
Kagome:SHIPPO!!!!  
  
Shippo:Sorry.  
  
Kagome:I forbid you to hung with Inu for a month.  
  
Shippo:Yes momma.  
  
~~~Who talk in mind with the sign's~~~  
  
~*S'up*~:Kagome  
  
^*Hey*^:Ashley  
  
@*YAY*@:Sam  
  
*~Hn~*:Hiei  
  
*^Steal^*:Youko  
  
$*Hello*$:Kurama  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
KAGOME KAGOME KAGOME WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP"Yelled a girl jumping up and down on the poor older girl who was a sleep in the black bed.  
  
A ball of fire was throwen at the younger girl.The girl jumped out of the way and land on the floor with a loud "ooomp".  
  
HEY WHAT'S THAT FOR"Yelled the girl on the floor  
  
Hn stop yelling and that was for waking me up that way and if you do it again next time I wont miss"Said the older girl  
  
Your know fun Kagome"Said the girl leaveing the room  
  
SAM,KAGOME FOOD'S READY"Yelled a girl down stair's  
  
COMING ASHLEY"Yelled Sam back  
  
~Ashley~  
  
Hello and I'm sure you all want to know why me and Sam live here,well you see Kagome's mother and grandfather died cause demon's killed them while Kagome was in the past but at the same time Inu-Yasha turned his back on Kagome and co because Kikyo the slute put a spell on him and there was know other way so Kagome killed him but not with out killing Miruko and Sango and Kilala.Shiipo made it and well Kagome is cold to all but it's rare to see her lose her cool too.Then when she got back she found her family dead but Souta and he's totally mean and cold too all but Kagome.I feel really soory for them,anyway's me and Sam and Kagome all grew up and knew about her going to the past.But we were in the lower part of her time in the past we came when she got back and found out mind and Sam's parent's were killed by demon's too.So we just moved here to live together.  
  
Well let me tell a little about myself I'm 19 year's old.I'm a fox demon with power over plant's and storm's.I have long blond hair with blue high light's,I have deep blue/green eye's,I have a blue tail and ear's with tip's of sliver,and my hair usually has flower's to keep it up.  
  
Then there's Sam she's 17.She is a cat demon with power over water and wind,she has short brown hair with black high light's,she has green and black eye's,she has a black tail and ear's with white tip's both on her tail and ear's,she usually has a cat grin on and if not that mean's something's going to die,and she has a collar with a bell on it.  
  
Souta is 18(let's just say Kagome and Souta are twin's I hate it cause he is alway's a kid so in this story he's same age as Kagome)he's a fire and ice demon.He has power over time and can go to any time area,he has long black hair with red high light's and in a ponytail,he has ruby eye's,he has black wing's,and he usually does prank's on anyone.  
  
Shippo is 10 year's old.He's a fox demon like me but has power's over fire and plant's,he has long red hair in a low ponytail,beautful green eye's,he also has a red tail and ear's,and he is usually with Souta cause they are a team and do prank's together.  
  
Kagome is 18 year's old.She is a fire and ice demon and has power over fire and ice with miko power's in the mix so in short a forbidding child,she has long midnight black hair with sliver high light's,she has black wing's with the tip's sliver,and she usually is fighting or training.  
  
Now this is what we do at night we own a club called Demon,we are also feared by all cause we are leader's of deffernt gang's Kagome in the Dragon's,Sam in the Catz,and me in the Foxz,and Kagome called her gang the Dragon's cause she hold's the dragon of light on her left arm.We all grew up to this are parent's were very much feared nit even the cop's wen't after them.Shippo is going to take over when Kagome's done.Oh and Souta is a leader of the gang called Time.Short,but they have a rule they are timed doing thing's like every steal they make it take's up to 15 min top's.  
  
We also steal in the demon world were know as the Dark Knight's.My nick name is Black Spirt Fox,Kagome is known as Dark Angel,and Sam is known as Kitten.We steal as a team this is now it work's I pick what to get and find were it is,Kagome make's the plan's,tool's,ride,weapon's,fight's,and is one who has the brain's,Souta guards the way we came,Sam get's the inside stuff like when guard's come to look at the area,and Shippo he is the home base.  
  
Now today we start a new school thank's to Kagome and her viruse,and guess switch school where going to yup you guessed it where S.D.(ok I don't know how to spell the D word thank you so I'm calling it S.D.)go to school.I'm soooooooo not going to save Kagome if they corner her.  
  
Au:Well hope you liked it.I have made this chapter to expain it all so if you want to know anything just ask and when I get 5 or more review's I'll update K.I really hope you liked this chapter but let me tell you now I will take this off if I don't get review's so please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Au:Dont own anyone.

Ashley:Whatever.

Inu:Why do you put this when you NEVER TALK!?!?!?!

Kagome:Shut up it's 2 in the mornning and weve been up sence 9 IN THE MORNNING FOR TWO DAY'S!!!!

Inu:gulp

Sam:yawn

Chapter 2

Shippo are you up"Asked Kagome walking in her son's bedroom

No go away"Said Shippo

Shippo is something wrong"Asked Kagome

No I just hate school"Said Shippo

So do I but it's the law to go"Said Kagome

But you dont have to I do"Said Shippo

So doesn't mean I dont want to finish my studing"Said Kagome

For what"Asked Shippo

So I can put food and a roof over our head's and belly's"Said Kagome

Fine I'll go but I wont like it"Said Shippo getting up and ready

That's my boy now I'll leave you so you can get ready"Said Kagome leaving Shippo to get dress

Down stair's

So Souta you going to ask someone out at this school"Asked Sam winking at him

Souta looked at Sam with disgust in his face.

Ok I was just asking,and know I would never even think about asking you or you asking me out"Said Sam

Hn"Said Souta eating his pancake's

Ashley just rooled her eye's at them.

Hey Kagome you going to eat"Asked Sam

No was all they got.

She really is cold now huh Ash"Said Sam

Yes but who wouldn't when your best friend turn's their back on you and leave you to die"Asked Ashley with a sad and mad look

Yah that mutt should just go and die and rot in hell"Said Souta

Hey guy's Inu-Yasha's a half demon right"Asked Sam

Yah why Sam"Asked Ashley

Then he may still be alive"Said Sam

Souta spit out his coffe while Ashley broke a cup.Everyone looked at Sam with pale face's.Sam look's up for reading Care Bear's(AU:sceerm's and run's like hell)

WHAT"Yelled Sam

You maybe right Sam Inu-Yasha may still be alive and looking for Kagome to kill her"Said Ashley

No he would be killed by Kagome before he can even say,Die"Said Sam

Hmm you maybe righSam smile'sand you maybe wrongSam frown's"Said Ashley with a hand on her chin

I think maybe we should ask the S.D.'s for halp"Said Ashley

Are you a baka were the most wanted"Yelled Sam

We can talk later we have school"Said Ashley get her stuff and they left

School

Kagome walk's in the gate's and all the stundent's who were talking stoped and looked at Kagome.Kagome just glare's back at everyone while walking in the courntyard.Everyone is talking to the people by them about Kagome.

Haven't they ever seen a new girl"Asked Kagome to her self

When the S.D.'s walked in the courntyard.Keiko come's running up to them.

Hey Keiko what's everyone staring at"Asked Yusuke

Oh I heard her name's Kagome she is the leader of a gang called Dragon and she's been kicked out of 6 school's"Said Keiko

Well she cant beat us in anything"Said Kuwabara

You souldn't get in a fight with her even if she is kicked out of school's she is good at everything"Said Keiko

Yah right"Said Yusuke

They look at Kagome and watch her for a while until two girl's and a boy walk up to her and start talking to her.

Hey Keiko you know those people talking to her"Asked Yusuke

No but I hear she has a twin brother so that boy over there is most likey him"Said Keiko

Then they see one of the girl's and Kagome walk over to them.

Hello my name is Ashley and this is my friend Kagome"Said Ashley

Hello my name is Keiko this is Yusuke,Kuwabara,Kurama,and Hiei"Said Keiko

Oh and over there is Sam and Souta Kagome's twin brother"Said Ashley pointing to Souta and Sam

I'm sorry but is there something we can help you with"Asked Kurama

Oh..um..well.."Said Ashley blushing

Yah fox we need the help from you S.D.'s in some matter's"Said Kagome very coldy

How did you know he was a demon"Asked Kuwabara

Unlike you human we are demon's and let me tell you I hate human's and hulf breed's like you"Said Kagome pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara

Kagome be nice"Said Ashley hitting Kagome on the head while Kagome growled

BITCH"Yelled Yusuke

In a flash Kagome had her hand around Yusuke's neck and off the ground.

Do I look like a dog to you"Asked Kagome

Everyone in the courntyard stoped what they were doing and looked at what was happing.

Kagome put him down NOW"Said Ashley

Kagome growled but put him down.Kagome turned to everyone.

WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT"Yelled Kagome and everyone turned back around to what they were doing

Temper,temper"Said Ashley shaking her head

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Laughted Sam

Sam I love you but please SHUT UP"Said Ashley with anger clearly in her voice

Sorry"Said Sam holding her laughter

All the S.D.'s are sweatdroping and so is Keiko.

Souta roll's his eye's and look's at Keiko then walk's over to her and grab's both her hand's.

May I ask a beautiful girl like you something"Asked Souta

Ummm o-o-ok"Said Keiko who was blushing

Sam is holding her laughter in as best she can,Ashley cover's her eye's,and Kagome look's pissed at Souta.

Will you go out with me"Asked Souta

Sam burst out laughting and Kagome grab's Souta's ear and pull's him away.

What ever I did to get a baka of a brother please forgive I'll never do it again"Said Kagome looking at the sky

Ummm"Said Keiko looking clueless

Dont worry he does that to everyone"Said Sam

Au:Ok that's it for now K.Well review and make me happy and if you dont like this chapter I'll rewrite it K.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley:Ok new friend's in here.  
  
Inu:Joy.  
  
Sam:Yah isn't it!!  
  
Inu:sweatdroping Riiiight.  
  
Ashley:I dont own anyone so you leave me alone got that,and I would like to thank UltaAnimeFangurl2004.THANK'S!!!!And Jessica and Nick be long to her,along with Kiro K.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome was on her way to school when she felt Inu-Yasha around her.She started to shack from being scared.When she saw a blur of red behind her she turned around to see Inu-Yasha as a ful demon with a evil smirk.  
  
Hello Kagome long time know see"Said Inu-Yasha  
  
W-w-what do you want"Said Kagome  
  
Your death and Sam that's it"Said Inu-Yasha with a even bigger smirk  
  
When Inu-Yasha was about to attack Kagome Inu-Yasha had a sword in his shoulder.Inu-Yasha roared with pain.Kagome took out her sword Death and was going to cut his head off but Inu-Yasha saw it coming and jumped.  
  
This isn't over wench"Said Inu-Yasha and disappeared  
  
Kagome looked over to see a beautiful angel of death standing there with her sword.She had long black hair with sliver streak's,one side of her had a black wing while the other wing was white.She was wearing a white dress.Her eye's are greeny blue.  
  
Hi my name's Jessica your name's Kagome right"Asked Jessica  
  
Hn was all she got from Kagome.  
  
So does that mean yes"Asked Jessica with a smile as she changed back to her human form that was the same as her Angel form but know wing's and had the same Kind of outfit as Kagome but Jessica's had red color in it.It also said "I maybe cute but it doesn't mean I'm a good girl".  
  
Your a Angel of Death"Said Kagome  
  
Yup"Said Jessica with a smile  
  
They are very rare"Said Kagome  
  
Yah my mom and dad and me are the last of our kind"Said Jessica  
  
Hn"Said Kagome  
  
Hey Jessica what happened"Yelled a boy  
  
When he was by the two girl's Kagome got a good look at him.He had black hair,black eye's,he was wearing a green t-shirt and black baggy pant's,all in all he was hot,but Kagome could sence he was a demon,and a dragon at that.  
  
Kagome this is my boyfriend Nick"Said Jessica with a smile  
  
Hey there"Said Nick  
  
Hn"Said Kagome  
  
Not much of a talker huh"Asked Nick with a smirk  
  
So Kagome do you go to Holten High School"Asked Jessica(Au:I made it up and if it's real tell me K.)  
  
Yes"Said Kagome  
  
COOL"Yelled Jessica really loud that made both Kagome and Nick cover their ear's both glared at her  
  
My friend's also go"Said Kagome still glaring at Jessica  
  
Sorry and what are your friend's name's"Asked Jessica  
  
Sam,Ashley,and Souta my twin brother"Said Kagome as they started walking to school  
  
So Kagome what kind of demon are you I'm a dragon"Said Nick  
  
I'm a fire and ice demon with miko power's,Ashley is a fox,Sam is a cat,and Souta is the same as me"Said Kagome  
  
I see well it's good to have more demon's at our school too many human's if you ask me"Said Nick with a smirk  
  
As they get to the school Kagome see's the S.D's talking under a tree.  
  
Hey it's Yusuke and co"Said Jessica dragging Kagome over there  
  
Why are we going over there"Asked Kagome  
  
So you can meet the S.D's duh"Said Jessica  
  
As they get closer to them Kagome try's to get away but Jessica is stornger then her and when they get there Kagome try's harder but it's too late cause they are by them.  
  
Hey guy's meet Kagome she's new here.Kagome that's Yusuke,Kurama,Hiei,and Kuwabara"Said Jessica with a smile the guy's look up and look at Kagome  
  
Hn"Said Kagome with a glare at them and pull's her arm free  
  
Hello pretty I'm the great Kuwabara will you go out with me"Asked Kuwabara who had her hand's in his  
  
His answder was a punch in the face and being throwed into the tree.Yusuke brust out laughting while Hiei smirk's and Kurama shack's his head.  
  
I'm really sorry Kagome he's like that to everyone"Said Jessica sweatdropping  
  
Hn"Said Kagome  
  
Hey you and Hiei say the samething you to should go out"Said Jessica with a smile  
  
When Kagome was about to say something someone yelled her name and jumped on her back.  
  
KAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOMMMMEEEE"Yelled Sam as she jumped Kagome while everyone sweatdropped  
  
Sam.Get.Off"Said Kagome thourgh her teeth  
  
Why what you going to do"Said Sam with a smirk  
  
Kill you in 5.4.3.2.1"Siad Kagome as she threw Sam off her and started a fight with her  
  
Ashley came in with Souta by her side when she saw Kagome and Sam fighting she sided as she walked up to them and bonked them both on the head and started yelling at them.  
  
Kurama Pov  
  
When I saw the two girl's Kagome and Sam start fight I sweatdropped.But when I saw the most beautiful girl walkin I was sure I stoped breathing even Youko was speechlees.I was hoping to meet her.Then she started walking over here and bonked both of the girl's who were fighting and started yelling at them.  
  
Hiei Pov  
  
That Kagome girl she has got to be the most beautiful creater on earth.She's powerful I can tell,beautiful,not preepy,and a demon everything I want.I will have her even if it kill's me.  
  
Yusuke Pov  
  
Wow and I thought there couldn't be anyone else like Kuwabara and Hiei.Wait two Kuwabara's scary,and two Hiei's even more scaryer.Please save me I'm scared.Hmm but I have to say those new girl's are hot.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Au:Hahahaha they all meet and well the good stuff will be in chapter 4 like kissing,fluff and maybe lemon if you review that is. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley:Ahh I love being me.

Inu:And I hate you.

Ashley:But I still love you I'll still pair you up.

Inu:With who?

Ashley:Nope not telling you are anyone you have to read to find out pup.

Inu:PUP!?!?!

Ashley:Yup cause truth be told I'm older HA.

Inu:/sweatdroping then smirk's/ K hag whatever you say.

Ashley:/pull's on Inu's ear/ Young man you behave or I'll have Sam and you locked in a room.

Inu:/gulp's/ Sorry

Ashley:Good now to all you beautiful reader's out there this is going to be a really ggood chapter cause well you'll see.And I DONT OWN ANYONE SO STOP ASKING!!!Oh and Yusuke and his girlfriend are not in this story any more well they maybe in later chapter's maybe.

Chapter 4

We see everyone leaveing school together.Meaning Ashley,Sam,Kagome,Kurama,Yukin,Souta,Kuwabara,Hiei,Jessica,and Nick.

So Kagome you dating anyone"Asked Jessica

Hn"Said Kagome with a pissed look

Meaning"Asked Jessica

No and never will"Said Kagome

Why"Asked Jessica

Because Inu-Yasha hurted her"Said Sam

Sam hurted is not a word"Said Ashley while reading a book

Man you read to much Ashley,and why ain't hurted a word"Said Sam

It's a word but not porer english and so is ain't Sam"Said

Oh"Said Sam

Sam"Said Kagome

Yes Gome"Said Sam

Never and I mean never will or have loved that sorry ass of a half-breed"Said Kagome

Sorry Kagome but you were in love with him once"Said Sam

Sam that is enought"Said Ashley

Man you act like he's still a live"Said Sam

Sam you said your self he could still be a live"Said Souta

I did"Asked Sam

Baka"Said Souta

Who is this Inu-Yasha and what do you mean half-breed"Asked Kurama

Inu-Yasha is a half demon,he and Kagome were best friend's but after something he changed.He attcked everyone there that was a live.He killed Kagome's and Souta's brother and sister.They were married there name's were Sango and Miroku.They had two son's before they were killed.Kagome's and Souta's other brother took them in and raised them"Said Ashley

Kagome and Souta had a far away look.Please for give me"Said Kurama

It's all right"Said Ashley with a smile

Kukukuku I see you all did live"Said voice

Naraku"Yelled Souta

That's right boy"Said Naraku

Come out here you coward"Yelled Kagome

Oh I think I have a better idea"Said Naraku as they all glowed a purple

You jackass what are you doing"Yelled Ashley

My my you have the potty-mouth fox"Said Naraku,witch made Ashley growl

Wah I scared"Yelled Sa

Good"Said Naraku

Sick o if you want to live let us go"Said Kagome with a deadly voice

But were would the fun be my little demon-miko"Said Naraku

I'M NOT YOUR ANYTHING"Yelled Kagome

Oh but you will be very soon"Said Naraku as they faded away

Kukukukukuku"Laughted Naraku

So I'll have my Sam soon"Said Inu-Yasha coming from the shadow's

Yes and I'll have my demon-miko soon to"Said Naraku with a evil smirk

""In another world""

Owww my head hurt's"Said Sam geting up

Sam saw Kuwabara knocked out next to her drooling.

Ewww"Said Sam backing away

Sam looked around her.All she saw was water everywhere she looked.Sam saw that they were in a under water.She got up and looked around when looked out a window she saw million's of dome's but bigger like a city,well it was a city.

Wow"Said Sam

""In another world""

Huh were m I"Asked Ashley as she sat up

I see your awake"Said Kurama with a smile

Mmhmm"Said Ashley

Ashley looked around her.She saw they were in a hut she got up and looked outside.When she came out what she saw made her stop dead in her track's.They were in tree's!!!A tree village were she only saw people,but thet had pointed ear's.When she looked around all she saw were plant's,sunlight,and animal's.

Wow"Said Ashley

Yah"Said Kurama behind her

""In yet another world""

Man I feel like I was up all night fighting demon's again"Said Kagome as she got

Hn"Said Hiei looking Kagome up and down checking for any damage

Kagome looked around her.She saw she was in a cave with lot's painting's on the wall.Some had fire with what looked like human's but had wing's,other's had ice, water,earth,wind,dark,light,storms,time,and nothingness.She got up and went out of the cave.What she saw made her jaw drop with wide eye's.They were in a huge cave with ton's of little cave's for the people to live in.The whole place was black,red,blue,and sliver.

Where the hell are we"Asked Kagome to Hiei who looked awed too

""In yet another world""

Was I up to long partying again"Asked Souta

No"Said Yukina

Ohh Yukina were are we"Asked Souta looking around

I dont know"Said Yukina

They were in a room with the word's past,presant,and futur on three wall's.They were each a differnet color,and animal.Souta got up and went out the door and looked around this is want he saw.He saw people in long rob's with a hoodly.They were the same color's as the color of the wall's.Like for past black,presant red, and futur blue,and same animal's as the wall.For past a Cat,for presant Fox,and for futur a Dragon.

Hey Yukina"Said Souta

Yah"Asked Yukina

I dont think were in Japan any more"Said Souta as Yukina nodded

""Au:I'm geting sick of thisyet another world""

Owwe"Said Jessica

Were the hell are we"Asked Nick looking around as he stand's up

I dont know I wasn't the one who sent us here"Said Jessica

Nick looked around the place.They were in a room half white while the other half was black.He went outside to look around.He saw people no ANGEL's flying around some where dressed white while other's were dressed black.They were all flying cause they were in the sky.Some were walking on cloud's too!!!

Man have I gone insane"Said Nick

If you have so have I"Said Jessica

End of Chapter 4

Ashley:Well I hope you liked it I hope you fingered out what the pairing's are and if not well it's Kuwabara/Sam, Kagome/Hiei, Jessica/Nick, Ashley/Kurama,and Souta/Yukina.

Inu:I thought you said you would pair me up!?!?

Ashley:Well truth be told I still dont know who yet.But I'll find someone one of these day's.

Inu:I really hate you.

Ashley:Whatever.Well review if you like K.Now I may write more today so yah anyway's I thank all you reviewer's and people who read this.I feel sooo loved!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley:Well it seem's I'm in a good mood.  
  
Inu:Really then YOU CAN PUT ME AND KAGOME TOGETHER!!!!!!  
  
Ashley:/head-phone's on and has Bring me to Life on,really loud/ WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Inu:Ashley dont know anyone and she is really anncying.  
  
Ashley:WHAT!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
With Sam and Kuwabara  
  
Wow"Said Sam  
  
What is it"Said Kuwabara  
  
Holy cow when did you wake up"Asked Sam  
  
Just now"Said Kuwabara  
  
They looked out the window for alittle while longer until the door opened.In walked a young woman about 16 or 15.She has long dark blue hair with light blue high light's.She was a little pale.Her eye's are a deep blue color.  
  
Hello my name is Hachi"Said Hachi  
  
River"Said Sam  
  
Yes my parent's named me Hachi because I act just like a River"Saud Hachi  
  
Wow"Said Sam  
  
I'm the Great Kuwabara and your beautiful"Said Kuwabara drooling,Sam hit him on the head while Hachi had a horro look  
  
Sorry he does that to every pretty girl he see's"Said Sam  
  
Wow he's just like Asho but isn't perverted like him"Said Hachi  
  
Pure of Heart"Asked Sam  
  
I know but he is very kind and sweet"Said Hachi  
  
You like him"Said Sam  
  
N-n-n-no"Said Hachi who was blushing really red  
  
Then the door opened and in walked a really cute guy.He has short light blue hair,dark blue eye's,and tan skin.He has a great body by the look's of it too.  
  
Oh hey Hachi,why are you blushing"Asked the guy  
  
Oh it's nothing Asho"Said Hachi who blushed even more when Sam winked at her  
  
Well ok then who are you two"Asked Asho  
  
Umm I'm Sam and this here is Kuwabara the morron"Said Sam  
  
Hey"Yelled Kuwabara  
  
Well you are"Said Sam  
  
Your mean"Said Kuwabara  
  
Only to you cause your a baka"Said Sam  
  
Umm sorry to bug you but what is a baka"Asked Hachi  
  
A baka is a morron"Answdered Sam  
  
Ohh I see"Said Hachi  
  
So where are me"Asked Sam  
  
You don't know"Asked Asho  
  
No we are from Japan"Said Sam  
  
What's Japan"Asked Hachi  
  
That's where were from,and it's a land mase in the world called Earth"Said Sam  
  
This is Kai and your in the city Pelagia"Said Asho  
  
Sea and Ocean"Asked Kuwabara  
  
Yes this world is called Pelagia or Ocean and this is the city Kai or Sea"Said Hachi  
  
Hmmm I wish Kagome was here she's the smartest person ever know to man"Said Sam  
  
Really"Asked Asho  
  
Oh yah and Ashley's the best leader ever"Said Sam  
  
Most likely on your planet but here it's Kaiser"Said Hachi  
  
Leader huh let me guess his father trained him to be a great leader right"Asked Sam  
  
Yup"Said Hachi  
  
Hey you should go meet him maybe he can help"Said Asho  
  
Yah"Said Hachi standing up and grabing Sam's hand  
  
""With Ashley and Kurama""  
  
Where do you think we are"Asked Ashley  
  
Hmm it look's like a village in a forset"Said Kurama  
  
Umm Kurama I knew that"Said Ashley sweatdropping  
  
I know you just asked"Said Kurama  
  
I mean are we even on Earth"Said Ashley  
  
That I do not know"Said Kurama  
  
Joy"Said Ashley   
  
Let's ask around maybe someone can help"Said Kurama  
  
Yah good idea"Said Ashley smiling  
  
They started walking to a man with long black hair,tan skin and is wearing a green outfit like everyone else.He looked 19 year's old too.  
  
Umm mister I sorry to bother you but could you tell us where we are"Asked Ashley  
  
Why not at all"Said the guy as he stood they saw what color his eye's were they are forset green  
  
Thank you very much,I'm Ashley and this is Kurama"Said Ashley while bowing and so did Kurama  
  
My name is Jabari"Said Jabari  
  
Fearless"Said Ashley  
  
Yes that's what my name mean's"Said Jabari smiling at Ashley which made Kurama growl  
  
So were are we"Asked Ashley  
  
You are in the town-"Said Jabari  
  
I mean is this Earth"Said Ashley  
  
No this is Faunus"Said Jabari  
  
God of Forest's"Said Ashley  
  
Yes this is the planet with only forest for most part of the planet.You see this planet is made of 90% of forest and only 10% water"Said Jabari  
  
Ooh I see"Said Ashley  
  
Hmm so this is not Earth"Asked Kurama  
  
No I'm sorry it's not"Said Jabari  
  
Don't be sorry your not the one who sent us here"Said Ashley with a smile which Jabari smiled at back  
  
Well I'll take you to our Leader of the village Hakuko"Said Jabari  
  
Thank you Jabari"Said Ashley with a smile  
  
Kurama started to turn Youko.He was scowling at Jabari.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Ashley:Well next chapter will be about Kagome and Hiei allong with Souta and Yukina and Jessica and Nick.  
  
Inu:Where did you get all the name's?  
  
Ashley:On a baby name site.  
  
Inu:Took you along time.  
  
Ashley:You cant rush art my friend.  
  
Inu:Art this is a story.  
  
Ashley:Stories are like art my friend it take's along time before you have it just the way you want.  
  
Inu:Ooooooooooook your insane.  
  
Ashley:Shut up Inu.Well any way's I hope you liked it I worked really hard to make this for you so be happy K,and review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley:Hmmm I'm in love with writing I think.  
  
Inu:Ya think.  
  
Ashley:I think this will have singing,maybe.  
  
Inu:Better not be me singing wench!!!  
  
Ashley:Yes I know who will sing.  
  
Inu:Are you even listening to me??  
  
Ashley:Huh what did you say Inu??  
  
Inu:Grrr nothing just you dont own anyone.  
  
Ashley:Yup but one day I will and I'll rule the world!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/cough/cough/  
  
Inu:/sweatdroping/  
  
Chapter 6  
  
""With Kagome and Hiei""  
  
Wow now this is something new"Said Kagome  
  
Hn"Said Hiei  
  
Man you could say more than Hn I dont even do that all the time"Said Kagome rolling her eye's  
  
I'll do as I please onna"Said Hiei  
  
Jerk"Said Kagome  
  
Wench"Said Hiei  
  
Look the princess is awake"Yelled someone  
  
People started to look at Kagome with smile's as she smile's back.Everyone bow's to her,while Hiei look's at Kagome with a smirk.  
  
What now oh princess"Asked Hiei  
  
Your injoying this too much"Said Kagome  
  
Yup"Said Hiei  
  
Welcome back princess Kagome and sir Hiei"Said the guy who yelled he has long black hair,black eye's with sliver in them,and black wing's  
  
How am I a princess and what do you mean sir Hiei"Asked Kagome  
  
Oh I'm sorry first my name is Yue"Said Yue  
  
Moon"Said Kagome  
  
Yes princess and you are the princess cause you have the sliver dragon on your left arm"Said Yue  
  
What you mean my Dragon of Light"Asked Kagome pulling up her sleeve to see a sliver dragon with black eye's and it's forhead a black moon  
  
Yes and Sir Hiei is your knight cause he has the black dragon on his right arm"Said Yue  
  
Hiei pull's his sleeve up so we see a black dragon with sliver eye's and just appearing a sliver moon.  
  
Hn it never had a moon on it before and it's called the Dragon of Darkness"Said Hiei  
  
Hmm yes,you are Sir Hiei"Said Yue  
  
Well how the hell do you know us,but we dont know you"Said Kagome with a frown  
  
Oh you me are follower's of the Moon kingdom"Said Yue  
  
You are"Asked Kagome  
  
Yes princess"Said Yue  
  
Man wish dad told me this sooner,wait a min you mean to tell me Hiei is my knight"Said then yelled Kagome  
  
Yes it is said by the king your knight will have a black dragon with sliver eye's"Said Yue  
  
Hn I was never told this"Said Hiei  
  
Of course not you were just a pup then and so was Kagome so she most likely was told before the king was killed by the evil one's"Said Yue  
  
Yah but I dont remember much when I was there"Said Kagome  
  
It is said the Lady of the Moon kingdom foresaw it"Said Yue  
  
Yah I wish I knew more maybe I can find out more of my past"Said Kagome  
  
Hmm so could I"Said Hiei  
  
We will halp as much as we can Princess Kagome and Sir Hiei"Said Yue bowing  
  
""With Souta and Yukina""  
  
Yo dude with the blue rob on were the hell are we"Yelled Souta  
  
Souta please dont yell"Said Yukina rubing her ear's  
  
Hehe sorry forgot you could hear like me"Said Souta rubbing his head with a sweatdrop  
  
Shhh"Said a woman behind them making them jump  
  
Man you could give a guy a warning before scaring the shite out of them"Said Souta glaring at her  
  
I'm sorry but you re quite"Said the girl  
  
Why"Asked Yukina  
  
Because our master is a sleep"Said the girl  
  
And who is this master"Asked Souta  
  
He is the man who is fear it's self"Said the girl  
  
Well I'll just kick his sorry ass and you'll be free"Said Souta  
  
Please dont"Said the girl grabing Souta's arm  
  
Why"Asked Souta  
  
Please come and I will tell you our story"Said the girl  
  
They followed her to a cave that was pink with cat's everywhere.Her rob was pink with a cat on it that was dark red.The girl pulled her hoodly off.She has long blond hair with pink and red high light's,pale skin,and pink/red eye's.  
  
Wow your hot when you dont have your hoodly on you shouldn't hide much beauty"Said Souta which made her blush  
  
We are made to wear these sir"Said the girl  
  
Umm dont call me sir not my liking if you ask me it make's me sound old.The name's Souta"Said Souta  
  
Yukina it's a pleasure to meet you"Said Yukina bowing  
  
My name is Azuka please to meet you"Said Azuka  
  
Past glory"Said Souta  
  
Yes I am past's glory everyone here has a job"Said Azuka  
  
So what does this master do"Asked Souta  
  
He does nothing he is not the true ruler the third son of the Moon kingdom is"Said Azuka  
  
Wait that would mean"Said Souta  
  
What"Asked Yukina  
  
I'm the third son"Said Souta  
  
Really"Asked Yukina with a shocked look  
  
Ya see"Said Souta he turned around and lefted his shirt there were the marking's that the wall's have  
  
You are the master"Said Azuka with tear's  
  
Umm please dont cry"Said Souta with a frown  
  
I'm so happy you will free us right"Said Azuka  
  
Yah"Said Souta  
  
I'll help"Said Yukina with a smile at Souta  
  
Thank's Yukin"Said Souta with a smile  
  
So what is his name the fake maste's I mean"Asked Souta  
  
He is a she,she like's to be called master"Said Azuka  
  
O--k she got issue's"Said Souta  
  
Her namme is Desdemona"Said Azuka  
  
Of the devil"Said Souta  
  
Yes she is pure evil"Said Azuka  
  
Well we will help as much as we can right Yukina"Said Souta looking at Yukina  
  
Yup we will help as much as we can and some more"Said Yukina smiling at Souta  
  
Thank you both so much"Said Azuka with watery eye's  
  
""With Jessica and Nick""  
  
Wow it's so beautiful"Said Jessica with an awed struck face  
  
Yah it's so bright and dark at the same time"Said Nick  
  
Hello welcome to Avari"Said a male voice behind them  
  
Huh"Said Jessica looking at the guy behind her  
  
He has long white hair in a ponytail,blue/sliver eye's,pale skin,great body,and was wearing a white outfit and white wing's.  
  
Too bright to good"Thought Jessica she was smiling at the guy,but inside she was shacking and saying over and over "To bright and too good"  
  
Damn to white for my taste"Thought Nick with a frown  
  
My name is Galahad  
  
Pure,noble,and selfless"Said Nick  
  
Yo Galahad"Yelled someone  
  
Yes Donovan"Said Galahad  
  
Dark Warrior"Said Jessica  
  
Donovan has long black hair with red high light's,red/sliver eye's,tan skin,great body,and is wearing black and red and has black and red wing's.  
  
Wow he look's cool"Thought Jessica  
  
Hmm he got the bad boy look but does he got that bad guy act down"Thought Nick  
  
You are very rude Donovan"Said Galahad with a frown  
  
Ah shut up whemp I can see when a hot babe want's to a real man"Said Donovan with a smirk at Jessica  
  
Sick but kinda cute"Thought Jessica  
  
IS HE HITTING ON MY GIRL"Thought Nick  
  
Nick started growling at both male's and wraped his arm around Jessica.Both male's looked at him and glared.  
  
Umm my name's Jessica and this here is Nick"Said Jessica with a sweatdrop  
  
I'm her boyfriend"Said Nick  
  
All the male's growled at each other.  
  
Man and I thought he was over protecd back home"Thought Jessica with a sweatdrop  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Ashley:Well I think I may put a song in for you Inu sang by well I cant say.  
  
Inu:Damnit.  
  
Ashley:You going to kill me aren't you?  
  
Inu:Ohh ya I'll kill ya slowly and painfuly.  
  
Ashley:Well got to go bye./run's form Inu/  
  
Shippo:Please review Ashley's working nonstop to keep you happy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley:You know Inu I'm going to write a song story right now so you want to stay and happy your ass off or leave?  
  
Inu:Hmm dipen's who's singing?  
  
Ashley:/evil look/ Hiei and Kagome about there past.  
  
Inu:/smirk's evily/ Hell ya!!  
  
Ashley&Inu:WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Shippo:/sweatdropping/ Right Ashley dont own anyone but some of the made people she does.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
""Dream""  
  
/I'm standing on a brige/  
  
We see a girl with long black hair with sliver streak's.The Earth is shining in the water next to her.She turn's her head and we see ruby red eye's with sadness.  
  
/I'm waiting in the dark/  
  
We see a man walk up to her.His hair is black and is spiked up with a white star burst in the middle.His is ruby red eye's shin with love at the girl.  
  
/I thought you'd be here by now/  
  
The man walk's up to the woman.  
  
I'm sorry Kagome I must leave"Said the man whose vocie sound's sad  
  
Kagome look's at the man with tear's.He begain's to walk away.  
  
Wait"Yelled Kagome she ran's to him and hug's him tight  
  
/There's nothing but the rain/  
  
Please dont leave Hiei"Said Kagome with tear's  
  
Hiei pull's her chin up and kisses her with all the love feel's for her.Then he pull's away.  
  
I cant,I must fight with the other's"Said Hiei  
  
/No foot step's on the ground/  
  
Then remember I will love no other"Said Kagome still hugging him  
  
I promise to come back to you love one way or another"Said Hiei then he kissed her one last time  
  
/I'm listening but there's know sound/  
  
""End of Dream""  
  
Kagome awoke with tear's in her eye's.She looked around her find everyone else asleep.She got up and went outside the cave.Hiei was still up and watched her leave.He got up after she left.  
  
So we knew each other in the Moon Kingdom"Said Kagome looking around the place  
  
Hn it seem's"Said Hiei walking over to Kagome  
  
But why do we not remember"Asked Kagome with a frown  
  
Maybe something happened to make us forget"Said Hiei  
  
That could be the answder and may not"Said Kagome sitting down  
  
/Isn't anyone trying to find me?/  
  
So did you have a dream about us like I did"Asked Hiei  
  
Hai"Said Kagome  
  
Hiei looked at Kagome and just now notish how beautiful she really was.Hiei then sat down beside her.Kagome looked at Hiei when he sat down beside her.She smiled to her self when she saw him blush when sat a little closer.  
  
It's cold out here"Said Kagome  
  
/Wont some body come take me hoome/  
  
Hai"Said Hiei   
  
Hiei looked at Kagome when she lad her head on his shoulder.He smiled to him self when he felt her fall a sleep.He wraped his arm's around her and pulled her in his lap.After a while he took her back inside.He lad his back to the wall and fell asleep with her in his lap.  
  
/It's a damn cold night/  
  
Yue awoke early that morning to find Hiei and Kagome still asleep,and Kagome in his lap.  
  
Hmmm I dont remeber them sleeping like that last night"Thought Yue  
  
Kagome started to wake up cause she felt eye's on her.When she opened her eye's she saw Yue smirking at her.Kagome was about to get up when she felt arm's around her tighten.Kagome looked up and saw Hiei sleeping.She started to blush after finding out how she was sleeping.  
  
Sleep well"Asked Yue smirking and trying not to laught   
  
Laught it up I hope you choke laughting"Said Kagome glaring at Yue  
  
/Trying to figure out this life/  
  
Yue got up and was only a foot away when they heared Hiei give a warning growl.  
  
Hmm it seem's Hiei doesn't want to give you up yet"Said Yue laughting  
  
Hmm he is really cute when he sleep's though"Thought Kagome with a smile  
  
Hiei craked opened a eye after a while and saw both Kagome and a smirking Yue looking at him.  
  
Hn"Said Hiei leting his arm's fall to his side  
  
Kagome got up when he did.Yue was still smirking.  
  
Oh yah I got some blackmail here"Thought Yue with his evil smirk  
  
/Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new/  
  
Hiei and Kagome where blushing every time they looked at each other.Yue was planing some way to use his blackmail on them.  
  
Hmm so this is where you tell me allll about your self's"Said Yue sitting down  
  
Why should we"Asked Hiei glaring at Yue  
  
Cause I'll tell everyone all about how you slelt last night"Said Yue smirking  
  
Damnit"Said Hiei  
  
/I dont know who you are but I/  
  
You can go first Hiei"Said Kagome  
  
Well I'm a...(Au:Ain't going into this K,and if you dont know it well tought luck I dont have all day) and then Naraku came and sent us here"Said Hiei  
  
Ok Kagome"Said Yue  
  
Well I'm a fire and ice demon with miko power's.I have a twin brother named Souta.When I was 15 I fell down a well.Where I meet Inu-Yasha a half-demon and half human.Shippo my son who is a fire fox demon.Whose parent's where killed by the thunder brother's.A monk whose name is Miroku and has a curse on his right hand that would one day suke him in,and Sango a demon slayer whose village was destoryed by Naraku.Later after we had half the jewel Kikyou came and turned Inu-Yasha againest us.But her plan back fired and full demon Inu-Yasha was in love with Sam.Sam is a dear friend of mine too.She's a cat demon with mage power's.Ashley another dear friend is a fox demon.She can contral plant's and strom's.My brother has power over time but cant contral fire or ice.I can contral fire and ice though.Anyway's Naraku use to love Kikyou,but when he found out I was a demon he was more intrested in me.Inu-Yasha killed Sango,Miroku,Kilala,and Keade"Said Kagome  
  
/I'm with you,I with you hmmm/  
  
Yue had a sad look and Hiei was fursy with this Inu-Yasha.  
  
I sorry to hear"Said Yue   
  
I dont want pity"Said Kagome sharpy  
  
Sorry"Said Yue  
  
/I'm looking for a place/  
  
Kagome just glared at Yue.Yue was sweatdroping,and Hiei was still pissed.  
  
Sooo what the hell is this place called"Asked Kagome  
  
Umm truth be told it doesn't have a name"Said Yue sweatdropping  
  
Hmm how about The Dark area"Said Kagome  
  
Well it is dark and we have a evil ruler.Yah it work's"Said Yue  
  
/I'm searching for a face.Is anybody here I know?/  
  
""Flash back""  
  
We see a little girl of 7.She has long black hair with sliver streak's,she has a green and blue moon on her forehead ,and ruby red eye's.It's night time too.She is playing with a red ball with white moon's on it.She look's up at a tree.  
  
You can come out"Said the girl  
  
We see a boy that look's to be 8.He has black spiked hair with a white star burst in the middle,and ruby red eye's.  
  
How'd you know I was there onna"Said the boy  
  
My name's Kagome and I knew cause I smelled you,so do you want to play"Asked Kagome  
  
Sure"Said the boy  
  
What's your name"Asked Kagome  
  
/Cause nothing's going right,everything's a mess,and no body like's to be a lone./  
  
Hiei"Said Hiei with a smile  
  
Hiei that's a nice name come on Hiei"Said Kagome as she dragged Hiei to play  
  
""End Flash back""  
  
/Isn't anyone trying to find me?Wont somebody take me home?/  
  
Kagome and Hiei both had a dazed look when Yue looked at them.Then both Kagome and Hiei shack their head's and look at each other.  
  
You two are remeber aren't you"Asked Yue  
  
Yes"Both Hiei and Kagome say at the same time  
  
/It's a damn cold night.Trying to figure out this life./  
  
""Flash back""  
  
We see a girl of 12 playing with a boy that look's 13.They both have black hair and ruby red eye's.  
  
Tag"Said the girl laughting  
  
Not for long Kagome"Said the boy with a smirk  
  
The girl and boy run in to the wood's.The boy tackle's the girl from behind.They roll down a hill and the boy land's on top.  
  
Ha your it"Said the boy  
  
/Wont you take me by the hand,take me somewhere new./  
  
Now you are"Said Kagome tagging him  
  
Oh really"Said the boy  
  
Yes really Hiei"Said Kagome  
  
Hiei put's his face by her neck and started to nussle it.Kagome start's to giggle.Hiei then lick's her neck and Kagome full out laught's.  
  
O-o-o-ok y-y-y-you w-w-win"Said Kagome laughting  
  
Hiei stop's and smirk's down at Kagome.  
  
I alway's win Angel"Said Hiei  
  
Yah keep telling your self that Tree Spirt"Said Kagome  
  
/I dont know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you yah yah./  
  
Hiei and Kagome look at each other and lock eye's.Hiei lean's down to Kagome.Kagome closes her eye's and they share a there first kiss.It start's out solf and sweet,then hot and heated.After awhile Hiei and Kagome brake apart panting.  
  
Kagome I need to tell you something that's been bugging me"Said Hiei  
  
What is is"Asked Kagome with worry in her voice  
  
I think I fell in love with you"Said Hiei  
  
Kagome smile's at this.And I think I fell in love with you"Said Kagome  
  
Hiei smile's a true smile full of love,caring,and warmt.Then they kissed again.  
  
/Oh why's is everything so confuseing.Maybe I'm just out of my mind.Yah yah Yah yaaaah./  
  
""End Flash back""  
  
Yue saw that both Kagome and Hiei where now blushing after they zoned out for awhile.  
  
I take it something good hapeened"Said Yue with a smirk when they where back  
  
Hn"Said Hiei still blushing  
  
Umm"Said Kagome  
  
Right well I guess you'll be going into another flash back now huh"Said Yue when yet again another flach back happened  
  
""Flash back""  
  
/It's damn cold night/  
  
We see the Moon kingdom is having a party cause ton's of people are there.We see Kagome and Hiei again surrond by people.  
  
I'm go happy my little girl is getting married"Said the King  
  
The King is a tall man with long black hair,ruby red eye's,a blue moon on his forehead,and is wearing a long black and gold rob with sliver moon's.  
  
Daddy"Said Kagome blushing  
  
I know you hate it when I call you little but you are my youngest daugther and I guess I miss the day's when you where not even close to the heigth of my knee"Said the King  
  
/Trying to figure out this life/  
  
Thank you again for allowing me to marry Kagome"Said Hiei with a smile  
  
Of course I would you are like a son to me and perfect for each other"Said the King  
  
Yes and we know you will take good care of her"Said the Queen  
  
The Queen is a little shorter than the king,she has long sliver hair,golden eye's,a pink moon on her forehead,and is wearing a sliver and black rob with golden moon's.  
  
Yah you better take good care of our baby sister or will hunt you down"Said a boy  
  
The is Youko,the second oldest son of the King.He has long sliver hair,golden eye's,a blue and sliver moon on his forehead,and is wearing blue and sliver rob's with black moon's.  
  
The next son Sessy the oldest son.He has long sliver hair,golden eye's,a blue moon with hint's of red,and is wearing a white and red rob with blue moon's.  
  
Kagome's twin brother Souta has long black hair with red in it,ruby red eye's,a green moon,and is wearing a red and black rob with green moon's.  
  
/Wont you take me by the hand,take me somewhere new/  
  
The oldest daugther is Kikyou.She has long black hair,ruby red eye's,a pure black moon,and is wearing black rob's with blood red moon's on it.  
  
Sessy was married to a beautiful woman named Sakura.She has long pink hair,dark pink eye's,a pink moon,and is wearing a white rob with pink moon's.  
  
Youko is married to the princess of the Star kingdom,her name is Ashley.She has long golden blond hair with black flame's at the bottom,her eye's are green,she has a gold star on her forehead,and she is wearing a black rob with golden star's.  
  
Souta and Kikyou are still single.Souta say's he's still waiting for the girl who haunt's his dream's.Kikyou well let's say she's very pickly.  
  
All the brother's and sister's dont have the same mother.Youko's mother was a sliver fox, Sessy's mother was a dog demon,and Kikyou had a witch for a mother.Each child has his or her own power.Sessy has the power to bring back peolpe from the dead.Youko has the power to create.Kikyou has the power to contral peolpe.Souta has the power to contral time,and Kagome has the power to contral fire and ice.  
  
/I dont know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you!!/  
  
You see this party is for the newly weddle Kagome and Hiei.  
  
Hiei has a dark green moon on his forehead,and is wearing a black rob with dark green moon's.  
  
Kagome has a blue and green moon,and is wearing a blue rob with green moon's.  
  
Not on your life I would never hurt her"Said Hiei  
  
So father you have yet to tell us who get's the thron"Said Kikyou  
  
Hmm well sence Sessy you are to rule with Sakura by your side on Earth and Youko and Ashley will rule the Star kingdom.Souta is ruler of the time rem,so that leave's you and Kagome.Hmm I think Kagome and Hiei will do fine with ruling the Moon Kingdom"Said the King  
  
What about me"Asked Kikyou  
  
Dear you'll have to marry a king to be a ruler"Said the Queen  
  
/Take me by the hand take me somewhere new/  
  
WHAT"Yelled Kikyou  
  
Honey please calm down"Said the Queen  
  
No you father have know write to do that,I'm older than she is"Said Kikyou  
  
Yes but she is a born leader and I trust Hiei with the Kingdom"Said the King  
  
/I dont who you are but i, I'm with you, I'm with you/  
  
Sessy mother was a kind ruler she was the most beautiful Dog demon I ever meet,Youko's mother was also a kind ruler,was a beautiful fox, and she helped everyone out with work even if she didn't have to,your mother Kikyou was however not nicest Queen she hit peolpe if they didn't do as she said,she never took the time to look at this kingdom"Said the King  
  
Just like a prope Queen should"Spat Kikyou glaring at the Queen  
  
Take that back mother would be pourd to know her best friend took care of what she cold not"Said Youko growling at Kikyou  
  
Yes I agree"Said Sessy glaring at Kikyou  
  
Please Kikyou I sure your mother was really nice just like you,father requset's your mother just like our mother's"Said Kagome with a gentl voice  
  
Kikyou had a solf look in eye's when she looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome you are the only one I could never hate you are to pure but-"Said Kikyou  
  
Sister"Said Kagome  
  
/Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new/  
  
Let me finish please,and you are the only one I will leave alone but thet will pay"Said Kikyou and disappeared  
  
This is what I was feared"Said the King  
  
What daddy"Asked Kagome while Hiei was glaring at the spot Kikyou use to be  
  
Kikyou is taking after her mother"Said the King  
  
Do you think she'll hurt anyone"Asked Ashley  
  
Most likly yes"Said the King  
  
I see you can alway's call the Star Kingdom's help"Said Ashley with a bow  
  
Thank you"Said the King with a bow  
  
And you have the Sun Kingdom too"Said the Queen of the Sun Kingdom  
  
The Queen of the Sun Kingdom has long brown hair,brown cat eye's,a pink sun on her forehead,and is wearing a yellow rob with pink sun's on it.  
  
Thank you"Said the King  
  
/I dont know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you/  
  
""End Flash back""  
  
Wow"Said Kagome  
  
Hn"Said Hiei  
  
That good huh"Asked Yue  
  
""Flash back""  
  
We see peolpe and demon's fighting monster's.The King is figthing aton of monster's,with the queen behind him.We see Souta protecting some kid's.Sessy and Sakura fighting together,and Youko and Ashley fight like they where the same person.  
  
Kagome"Yelled Hiei killing demon's on his way to his mate  
  
Hiei"Said a solf voice  
  
Kagome where are you"Yelled Hiei  
  
U-u-u-up here"Said a voice   
  
/Take me by the hand,take me somewhere new/  
  
Hiei looked up in a tree to see Kagome with many cut's and deep wound's.Hiei killed all the demon's that where by the tree and jumped up to the branch Kagome is on.He hug's her to him and let's some tear's fall.  
  
I was so worried about you Angel"Said Hiei /Au:"get's hit in the head with sword" Hiei:I ain't that mushy!!!/  
  
I'm sorry yoo told me to stay inside"Said Kagome  
  
No I'm sorry I should have just let you come so I could keep an eye on you"Said Hiei  
  
Hehe"cough" yah but it's ok"Said Kagome  
  
Then they saw a bright light and then darkesn't.  
  
""End flash back""  
  
Kagome had tear's in her eye's,and Hiei looked shocked.Yue looked at them.  
  
Wow that must have been one hell of a flash back"Thought Yue  
  
/Dont know who you are but I, I'm with you, I'm with you/  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Ashley:Wow.  
  
Inu:Hey I thought they where singing??  
  
Ashley:Sorry but the chapter sing's the song.  
  
Inu:How the h-.  
  
Ashley:Dont even ask.  
  
Inu:Got it.  
  
Ashley:Ok so please review and tell me what you think K.Bye  
  
Inu:Bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley:Ahhh got to love music chapter's.And yet I hate to write them.  
  
Inu:Then why do you write them??  
  
Ashley:Cause I can.  
  
Inu:Feh.  
  
Ashley:Ok this one's for Jessica and Nick.  
  
Inu:This I got to see.  
  
Ashley:Why??  
  
Inu:I want to see you screw up.  
  
Ashley:DOWN!!  
  
Inu:/eat's dirt/  
  
Ashley:You would think you like kissing dirt or eating it.Oh and I taken a vow.  
  
Inu:In what?  
  
Ashley:I WILL NEVER EVER WRITE ANOTHER SONG CHAPTER ONLY IF A PERSON SING'D IT FROM NOW ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu:Got it.  
  
Ashley:Ok so I own...Some peolpe and some I don't right Inu-Baby??  
  
Inu:/glare's/ Never and I mean never call me that wench.  
  
Ashley:Got it. puppy  
  
Inu:/still glaring/  
  
Ashley:Kidding,kidding man your no fun.Oooh and this maybe the last time I write a song chapter too K.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
/I'm 15 for a moment,catch in bettew 10 and 20/  
  
""Flash back""  
  
We see a little girl with the sigh's of yin and yang.Her hair is long with sliver streak's,and green/blue eye's.She is wearing a black and white rob,and she is sitting on a beach by the ocean.It's night out cause we see star's and the moon.The wind pick's up and her hair blow's in the wind.She look's behind her to see a little boy.He has long black hair,black eye's,and is a dragon.Alll in all he has got to be the cutest dragon ever.  
  
Wut you doin here"Asked the boy  
  
I fell from the heaven's and cannot fly back cause of my wing"Said the girl with solf voice  
  
You are the most beautiful girl I'v ever seen"Said the boy with a blush  
  
/And I'm just dreaming,and counting the way's to where you are/  
  
Thank you,you are the cutest boy I'v ever seen"Said the girl with a smile and a blush  
  
My name is Nick whut your's"Asked Nick taking a steat by the girl  
  
My name is Jessica it's nice to meet you Nick"Said Jessica  
  
I'm 7 year's old how old are you"Asked Nick  
  
6 year's old but turning 7 in a month"Said Jesssica  
  
/I'm 22 for a moment,and she feel's better than ever,and were on firer makingour way back from Auz/  
  
""End Flash back""  
  
Umm what was that"Asked Nick  
  
Know idea"Said Jessica  
  
/15 desk fill time's for you,time to buy and time to lose,15 there's never a wish better than this,when you whole have a 100 year's to live/  
  
""Flash back""  
  
We see a 12 year old girl,and a 13 year old boy playing ball.The little boy throw's the ball to hard and it land's in the water.  
  
I'll get it Nick"Laughted the girl  
  
Be careful Jessica"Said Nick with worry as he walked over to Jessica  
  
Jessica was about to fall in but Nick pulled her back up by warping his arm around her middle.They both fell back,Jessica was sitting in Nick's lap blushing madly,and Nick looking worred.  
  
/I'm 33 for a moment and still mad but you see I would they the key to the way babe,a family on my mind/  
  
Are you ok"Asked Nick  
  
Yes thank's to you"Said Jessica blushing  
  
Aww it was nuthing"Said Nick blushing  
  
/45 for a moment,the sea is higher then ever,and I'm heading to warmer grasses,chasing the year's of my life/  
  
""End flash back""  
  
Umm"Said Jessica with a blush  
  
Nick just smirked like the world was all right.  
  
/15 desk fill time's for you time to play and time to lose,yes sir,with a moment's start/  
  
""Flach back""  
  
We see a 16 year old girl and a 17 year old boy by a lake in the middle of a full moon.The girl is sitting in the boy's lapwith a smile on her face,the boy has a huge smirk on his face,and there are firer fly's dancing around them.  
  
Nick do you think Kagome and Hiei are hapy"Asked Jessica  
  
Of course you saw it you self the way her eye's glowed bright with love and care at Hiei and same goes with Hiei and you and I both know how much of a asshole he is to everyone but Kagome he even hasent warmed up to the King and Queen yet"Said Nick  
  
/15 number time's I ride with you,15 ,there's never a wish better than you,when you whole have a 100 year's to live/  
  
I think you maybe right"Said Jessica  
  
Of course I am I'm alway's right"Said Nick with a smirk  
  
Riiiiiiight and pig's fly"Said Jessica and what flew by but a pig and a chicken,while the pig was shoting heat out of his eye's /Au:Think Jackie Chan when the stony thing's were put in animal's/  
  
Well it seem's pig's fly"Said Nick looking at the pig leave  
  
Ummm"Said Jessica sweatdropping,then pushed Nick into the water  
  
/Half the time goes by suddenly me oh my/  
  
""End flash back""  
  
Jessica had a sweatdrop and Nick looked ready to burst out laughting.  
  
""Flash back""  
  
We see Jessica and Nick fighting monster's.Jessica look's around the place and see's princess Kagome run out-side with demon's attacking her.Jessica make's a spear appear and throw's it at the demon's and destorying them.  
  
/Another blink of an eye/  
  
Kagome get back inside you'll get hurt"Yelled Nick  
  
Kagome just looked at them and ran off into the battle.  
  
KAGOME"Yelled Jessica teying to kill the demon's around her and get to Kagome  
  
Damnit"Said Nick who just got hit in the shoulder by a monster  
  
/67 is gone/  
  
Are you ok Nick"Asked Jessica   
  
Yah,but this is getting us know where"Said Nick  
  
They saw Hiei fighting some demon's by them.  
  
Hiei,Kagome's in danger she left the basement and ran into the battle feild"Called Nick to Hiei  
  
WHAT"Yelled Hiei with a pissed look  
  
/The sun is getting high were moving on/  
  
Hiei attacked all the demon's by them and ran off to find Kagome.Jessica benned down next to Nick and started to heal him.  
  
I'm fine are you ok Jessica"Asked Nick looking Jessica over for wound's  
  
I'm fine you got hurt more"Said Jessica  
  
No I saw you got hit to"Said Nick  
  
STOP AGURING WITH ME,SO SHUT UP AND LET ME HEAL YA"Yelled Jessica glaring at Nick  
  
/I'm 99 for a moment and I just fine for the moment and I'm just dreaming counting the way's to where you are/  
  
Feh"Said Nick looking away  
  
I'm sorry Nick I'm just worried"Said Jessica  
  
Nick pulled Jessica into his arm's kissed her.  
  
/15 desk fiill time's for you,22 and I fill her too,33 and I'm on my way,and every day's a new day/  
  
It's ok I'm sorry to I'm just more worried about you then myself"Said Nick laying his head on Jessica's  
  
Then there was a bright light then nothing.  
  
/15 desk fill time's with you,time to buy and time to lose,hey/  
  
""End flash back""  
  
Jesssica looked ready to cry,and Nick looked at Jessica and pulled her into his lap.He kissed her forehead and and rubed her back.  
  
/15,there's never a wish better than this,when you whole have 100 year's to live/  
  
End of Chapter 8   
  
Ashley: /mouth drop's to the floor/  
  
Inu: /buged eye's/  
  
Ashley:I cant believe I finished.  
  
Inu:Yah and not bad with getting on.  
  
Ashley:Well truth be told I'm not sure if some of the world's are right. /blush/  
  
Inu:Feh.And thank you all who reviewed and read this story.  
  
Ashley:Well R and R. Later  
  
Inu:Bye. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley:Well here it is Chaper 9.  
  
Inu:Yah and when will I get my own past??  
  
Ashley:Umm your with Kikyou Inu.  
  
Inu:T-T  
  
Ashley: -;  
  
Inu:Well Ashley dont own anyone but the made up people.  
  
Ashley: T-T I just really wish I did.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yukina and Souta where sitting around a fire when they saw a flash back. "  
  
"Flash back""  
  
We see a little girl playing with a boy.They may not look it but there brother and sister.There name's Hiei and Yukina.There in a forest,with ton's of flower's around them.  
  
"Hiei do you really have to leave"Asked Yukina with a pout  
  
"Hai Yukina I have to go"Said Hiei laughting at his sister  
  
"It's cause you have a cush on the princess"Said Yukina with a smirk  
  
"Umm"Said Hiei blushing  
  
"Some where else namely the moon Kingdom"  
  
We see a boy and girl in a room that black,sliver,red,and blue.The wall's are black with sliver moon's and the bed is red with blue moon's.The floor is black with blue moon's,and there's a balcon infront of her bed.  
  
"So sis you final got a boyfriend"Said a boy with black hair and red high light's  
  
"Souta he's my best friend"Said Kagome rolling her eye's  
  
"Riiiiight"Said Souta winking at her  
  
"Well you seem in a good mood"Said Kagome looking at Souta  
  
"Of course I'm Hiei is coming tomorrow"Yelled Souta doing a happy dance  
  
"Kagome sweatdropped at her twin while he danced.There was a knock at the door a few second's later.  
  
"Come in"Said Kagome  
  
Kikyou walked in with a smirk on her face,but it went away when she saw Souta.Souta growled at Kikyou when he saw her.  
  
"Hello Kikyou what bring's you here"Asked Kagome sitting on her bed with Souta  
  
"I just came to see how my baby sister is,after all your boyfriend is coming tomorrow"Said Kikyou  
  
"He is not my boyfriend,he is a boy and he is a friend"Said Kagome  
  
"How about you leave Kikyou"Growled Souta  
  
"Shut up morron I was talking to my sister not you"Said Kikyou with disguest in her voice  
  
"Kiki,Souta please"Said Kagome standing infront of them  
  
""End flash back""  
  
Kikyou"Said Souta with hate in his voice  
  
"Yukina looked at Souta with worry.  
  
""Flash back""  
  
We see a girl walking around a ball room in a black and blue rob.A young man's look's up and see's her.He leave's the other men to talk to her.  
  
"Hello my name is Souta,may I ask for the name of much a beautiful young lady like you"Said Souta bowwing and kissing the girl's hand  
  
"Yukina"Said Yukina blushing  
  
"Well Yukina who do you know the bride or groom of course I would know you if you knew my sister"Said Souta  
  
"The groom,he is like a brother to me and is helping my to find my real brother"Said Yukina with a smile  
  
"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you"Said Souta with a grin  
  
"And I'm glade we meet too"Said Yukina with a kind smile  
  
"My word,in all my year's I'v never seen a more beautiful woman than you"Said Souta and smirked when he saw her blush  
  
"Thank you"Said Yukina smiling with a blush covering her cheek's  
  
"HEY SOUTA DAD'S GOT ANOTHER GIRL HERE WHO YOU MAY MARRY BUT WILL NEVER AND WE ALL KNOW IT"Yelled Youko looking smugly but then it's gone when Kagome hit's Youko on the head with her shoe  
  
"I must go but I do hope we meet again,but don't worry I never marry any of the girl's or anyone else that I meet"Said Souta with wink he was gone Yukina was blushing but had a confused look on her face.  
  
""End flash back""  
  
Yukina pushes Souta over when he wink's at her.  
  
"Nice one Romyo"Said Yukina looking at Souta with a smirk  
  
"I know that has got to be my best line"Said Souta smirking at her while she roll's her eye's  
  
"That's pretty bad"Said Yukina  
  
"Hey you know Kagome is nuthing like she was in our past live's"Said Souta  
  
""Flash back""  
  
We see demon's everywhere fighting and some human's.We see Souta killing a demon while protectng some chirldren.He look's around and see's Hiei looking around,and run's off into the wood's.  
  
"Hey Sessy what's wrong with Hiei"Yelled Souta as he killed another demon  
  
"It seem's the women inside have left the palace"Said Sessy killing some demon's with his whip "YOU MEAN YUKINA'S OUT HERE"Yelled Souta with worry in his voice  
  
"Most likely yes"Sais Sessy looking at his brother  
  
"I'll be damned if I let her out of my site after this"Said Souta killing more demon's  
  
"You go find her Souta will take care of the kid's"Said Sakura making a path for them to get to the kid's  
  
"Thank's"Yelled Souta as he started to look around for Yukina while killing demon's Souta looked around and saw Kikyou holding Yukina with a knife to her neck.  
  
"Let her go Kikyou"Yelled Souta getting in a fighting stance  
  
"Why,so you and your lover can be together forever?I think not little brother,you see I'v hated you senve the day you were born.You took everything from me,even Kagome who use to look up to me.So to make your life a living hell I'm kill Yukina"Said Kikyou and then was about to kill Yukina when a bright light blinded them  
  
""End Flash back""  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
Ashley:I'm running out of ides's.  
  
Midnight:Well I saw that coming.  
  
Ashley:You know I think I'll put you in here and pair you up with some one.  
  
Inu:Feh.Oh so he get's to be paired but I dont wench!?!?  
  
Ashley:Hey at least I'm putting you in here!!  
  
Inu:Like when wench??  
  
Ashley:Next chapter.  
  
Inu: /smirk's/  
  
Midnight: /roll's eye's/ Great you just had to add to his over sized ego.  
  
Inu: /start's dancing the mom bow/  
  
Ashley: --;  
  
Midnight: --;  
  
Ashley: /smirk's and pull's out vodeo recorder and tape's Inu dancing/ Got to love blackmail.  
  
Midnight: /smirk's/ Yup  
  
Ashley:Oh and R&R please and good night people's.  
  
Midnight:Later. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley:And now I give you Sam's and Kuwabara's past!! Oh and Kuwabara is not ugle,a baka,or in love with every girl K.  
  
Inu:Riiiight and pig's fly.  
  
Ashley: /type's something down/  
  
/We see a pig and roster flying by with Jackie and Jade chasing it/  
  
Inu: O.O  
  
Midnight:Saw it coming.  
  
Ashley:You know me well Mid.  
  
Midnight:Hn  
  
Inu:O.O  
  
Ashley:Well I don't own anyone but some people and Midnight K.  
  
Midnight:Also I belong to Kagome.  
  
Ashley:Noooo she own's ShadowKnight.........SHOTE!! I gave away the next story that I plan to write that I thought up in a daydream!!!  
  
Midnight:I have the effoct on you,cause where ment to be in luv.So who end's up with who luv?  
  
Ashley: /inch's away from Midnight/ Not going ta tell ya babe.  
  
Midnight: /look's pissed off/  
  
Ashley: .;  
  
Chapter 10  
  
""Flashback""  
  
We see a boy with black hair in a pony tail,brown eye's,and is wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean's.There is a little girl next to him with brown hair and black high light's.She has a pink sun on her forhead,and is wearing a pink and white firerat/Au:Look's like's Inu-Yasha but girl syle/.  
  
"Kuwabara your my bestest friend ever"Said the little girl really cute like  
  
"Your mine too Sam"Said Kuwabara while blushing  
  
Sam had a huge cat like grin on her face while her tale swaded back and forword.Kuwabara was smiling back at her still blushing./Au:Ahhhh Kuwabara and Sam are sooooo cute!!!/  
  
"Hey Kuwabara when were older I'm going to take you to my home to meet my family K"Said Sam with a smile  
  
"I'd like that alot Sam"Said Kuwabara smiling really cute like  
  
""End flashback""  
  
We see Sam looking at Kuwabara for a moment then had a huge cat grin on her face.Kuwabara just had a dum look on his face like he knew nothing that just happened and he dident!!  
  
""Flashback""  
  
We see the little girl older with her hair to her midback and she is 12 year's old.The boy's hair is longer too omly it's to his shouler's and his eye's are a darker brown color.  
  
"So Kuwabara what is it you wanted to show me"Asked Sam,she is wearing a long white dress with pink sun's and she is rocking back and forword on her heel's.  
  
"Umm I'm giving you this as a going away gift"Said Kuwabara while blushing madly,he is wearing a black t-shirt and brown pant's  
  
Kuwabara gave Sam a bell that was white and the ribbon is pink,and some lilly's.  
  
"Awwww Kuwabara your so sweet"Said Sam putting the bell on  
  
"It's nothing your my best friend and I care about you with all my heart"Said Kuwabara still blushing  
  
Sam walked up to Kuwabara and kissed him on the lip's,then jumped back blushing and smiling like the cat she is.Kuwabara had a goofy looking grin on his face.  
  
"Well I'll see you in 4 year's Kuwabara and I promise not to marry anyone but you"Said Sam  
  
"Same here Sam"Said Kuwabara with a smile  
  
As Sam was leaving with some knight's from her kingdom Kuwabara said"Real soon Kitten" and went back home.  
  
""End flashback""  
  
"Awww that was soooooo cute"Said Sam with a huge cat grin  
  
Kuwabara was blushing and had a goofy grin too,  
  
""Flashback""  
  
We see a 16 year old Sam with long brown hair,black/green eye's,a pink sun,and is wearing a white gown with pink sun's.Next to her is a 17 year old Kuwabara with long black hair in a ponytail,dark brown eye's,and is wearing a black dress shirt and brown dress pant's.  
  
"Hey you too love bird's come on Kagome's waiting to see you Sam and Hiei want's to talk to ya Kuwabara"Said Yusuke Sam's older brother  
  
Yusuke is a tiger demon,he has short black hair,gold eye's,a green sun,he's 18 year's old and is second oldest,and is wearing a black rode with green sun's.His wife Tarra has long black hair,green eye's,is half human and half panter,16 year's old,also has a green sun,and is wearing a pink robe with green sun's.  
  
"Oh Yusuke leave them alone for alittle longer"Said Miroku Sam's oldest brother  
  
Miroku is a panter demon,he has long black/blue hair,purple eye's,a purple sun,he's 22 year's old,a father to three kid's,is marred to Sango,and is wearing a black robe with purple sun's.His wife Sango is half cat and half panter demon,she has long black/sliver hair,gold/sliver eye's,is 21 year's old,has a gold/sliver sun,and is wearing a black robe with gold and sliver sun's.There daughter Genia has long sliver/blue hair,is 3/4 panter and 1/4 cat demon,is 4 year's old,has a pink/sliver sun,and is wearing a black dress with pink and sliver sun's.There two son's Ginji and Musashi there both 3/4 panter and 1/4 cat demon,Ginji has blue hair while Musashi has sliver hair,Ginji has a blue sun while Musashi has a sliver sun,Ginji has sliver/purple eye's while Musashi has golden eye's,There both 4 year's old,and Ginji is wearing a black robe with blue sun's while Musashi is wearing a black robe with sliver sun's.  
  
"Hey you guy's I'v been looking all over for you"Said Meme Sam's younger sister  
  
Meme is half cat and half dog demon,she has long gold/sliver hair,blue/sliver eye's,a blue/sliver sun,she is 14 year's old,and is wearing a black dress with blue and sliver sun's.  
  
"Hey Meme sorry I'v been with Sango the whole time"Said Miroku  
  
"I was with dad Meme"Said Yusuke  
  
There father is a panter/tiger/cat demon,he has long black/blue/sliver/brown hair,black/sliver eye's,a golden sun,is 123 year's old,and is wearing a black robe with gold sun's.His wife Jen is a cat demon,she has long golden blond hair,green eye's,a green sun,is 56 year's old,and is wearing a pink dress with green sun's.  
  
"And I was with Kuwabara"Said Sam  
  
"Hey Kuwabara"Said Meme  
  
"Hello"Said Kuwabara  
  
All of a suden the whole room was scearming about a witch or evil miko Sam wasnt sure.Then the next thing she knew there was a war between Kagome's sister.  
  
""End flashback""  
  
"Now I rember that"Said Sam with a frown  
  
"This seem's like this happened to me"Said Kuwabara  
  
"It did"Said Sam sweatdroping  
  
"Oh"Said Kuwabara  
  
""Flashback""  
  
We see a war going on with the moon kingdom.Kuwabara is standing in front of Sam to protect her with his spirt sword.  
  
"I told you to stay put"Said Kuwabara killing a monster  
  
"I was worried about you Kuwabara"Said Sam  
  
"But I can take care of myself,and I'm more worried about you Sam"Said Kuwabara  
  
"I sorry Kuwabara"Said Sam with tear's welling up  
  
"Dont cry Sam please"Said Kuwabara turning around  
  
"B-b-b-but your mad at me"Said Sam at the rim of crying  
  
"Yes but I'm more worried then mad and I cant stay mad at you"Said Kuwabara hugging Sam,then a monster was about to attack when Kuwabara hit him without looking in the face and every time he got up he did it again.  
  
Then they saw Kagome leave the castle,then saw Hiei following herwhile killing monster's.  
  
"Oh know Kagome"Said Sam as she ran after them  
  
"No Sam come back"Said Kuwabara chasing after her but not before hitting the monster again  
  
Kuwabara found Sam being attacked,but before they came to killing her Kuwabara killed tham.  
  
"Sam are you alright"Asked Kuwabara hugging Sam  
  
"Y-y-y-yes"Said Sam crying  
  
"It's ok I'll protect you forever and never let you get hurt again"Said Kuwabara as he kissed her  
  
Then a bright light covered them in a rush of powerfull power's.  
  
""End flashback""  
  
When the last flashback ended Kuwabara changed,he looked just like he did in the past but this the same but waaaaaaay hotter.  
  
"Wow your hot"Said Sam  
  
"What the-"Said Kuwabara then blacked out  
  
""End of Chapter 10""  
  
Ashley:How was that!  
  
Inu:Ok I gusse.  
  
Ashley:Well I have to thank all you reviewer's for well reviewing!!Thank's!!!  
  
Inu:Nice very nice Ash.  
  
Ashley:Shut it dog boy.  
  
Inu:Well anyway's R&R please to make Ashley happy.  
  
Ashley:And I must ask you reader's if I should have alittle Evil Doll/Jaken fluff in later chapter's?  
  
Inu:Oh that's going to be funny.  
  
Ashley:Yup and one more thing if you want to be paired up with Inu here tell me cause well I gave up on picking.So tell me what you want to look like,raise type,age,and what ever else you want K but you have to email me.Well later 


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley:Hello.  
  
Inu:What's wrong now???  
  
Ashley:I'm depress Inu.  
  
Inu:Why's that?  
  
Ashley:Family matter Inu so leave me alone.  
  
Inu:So why ya writing?  
  
Ashley:Help's me forget.  
  
Inu:Ok well you dont own anyone but your oc's.  
  
Ashley:I need Midnight.  
  
Midnight:/come's in/ Someone call??  
  
Ashley:/hug's Midnight and cry's/  
  
Inu:That bad huh?  
  
Midnight:Yup cause I'm her sad huggy and make's better.  
  
Inu:That's a mouthfull.  
  
Midnight:Yup look's like were in contral in this chapter.  
  
Inu:Good now let's see what we got. /read's notebook that Ashley keep's her stories in/ Wow this is a sad chapter.  
  
Midnight:That sad??  
  
Inu:Yup well on with the story.  
  
Midnight:Oh and there is one vote no Evil Dool and Jaken fluff and none for a yes which I'm happy about.  
  
Inu:Yah Evil Doll and Jaken sick,sick I tell ya!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
""Dream""  
  
We see a little girl crying she has long golden blond hair with black flame's at the bottom,her eye's are green,she has a gold star on her forehead,she is 10 year's old,and she is wearing a black rob with golden star's.She has a black rose laying infront of her as tear's fell on the rose.  
  
A little boy he has long sliver hair,golden eye's,a blue and sliver moon on his forehead,he's 11 year's old,and is wearing blue and sliver rob's with black moon's.He is panting from running so far from where ever he came from.  
  
"Ashley are you ok"Asked the boy with worry in his voice and eye's  
  
"S-s-s-sh-she was sent away Youko"Yelled the girl as she hugged the boy to her while still crying  
  
"It's ok Ashley she'll be happer there"Said Youko to Ashley holding her  
  
"But she's my twin Youko what m I going to do without her"Asked Ashley holding Youko tighter to her  
  
"I'll be here for you Ash your my best friend"Said Youko smiling at her  
  
"But what if I was sent away too then what"Asked Ashley looking at Youko  
  
"I'll go where ever you go Ashley I love you"Said Youko smiling at Ashley and kissed her forehead  
  
"I love you too Youko"Said Ashley as she kissed him full on the lip's  
  
""End dream""  
  
"What the"Said Ashley getting up from sleeping  
  
"Hmm so you are up too"Asked a deep voice Ashley looked over and saw it was Kurama as Youko  
  
"Who are you"Asked Ashley moving abit away  
  
"Youko the other half of Kurama"Said Youko looking at Ashley  
  
"Wait in my dream there was a boy named Youko"Said Ashley  
  
"So you had the same dream"Said Youko  
  
"Yah or maybe my past is coming back"Said Ashley  
  
Past"Asked Youko  
  
"Yah my dark past"Said Ashley with hate in her voice and pain  
  
""Flashback""  
  
We see a 14 year old Ashley playing with a 15 year old Youko.They are playing tag and Youko is it.  
  
"Your mom this sick Ash"Asked Youko almost taging Ashley  
  
"Yah she still is sick and getting even more sick and paler every day"Said Ashley sadly  
  
"She'll get better in know time"Said Youko smiling at Ashley and then catching her  
  
"Yah your right"Said Ashley kissing Youko's cheek  
  
""A few month's later""  
  
We see Ashley standing in a hall with her brother's Shadowknight and Midnight.Shadowknight has black hair with red high light's,black/red eye's,a sliver star,and is wearing a black and red robe with sliver star's.Midnight has long black hair,black/sliver eye's,has a sliver star,and is wearing a black robe with sliver star's.Both are twin's and there 17 year's old,and they all have the same mother.They are all foxes and each has a power.Ashley weather and plant's,Midnight the night,Shadowknight darkness and fire,there mother healing power's,and there father all the element's.  
  
There father was pacing around the room.He is a tall man with long black and sliver hair,black/blue/sliver eye's,a green/sliver star,and is wearing a black robe with green and sliver star's.There mother was inside the room all of them were standing by,she has long golden blong hair with red streack's,red/green eye's,a blue/sliver star,and is wearing all white right now.  
  
A healer came out of the room with a dark look.  
  
"Well"Asked the king  
  
"I sorry she didnt make it"Said the healer shacking her long gray hair has her brown eye's looked sadly at the family and walked away  
  
Her two brother's had a look that said head's would fly,her father looked broken,and Ashley had tear's falling and started to run back to her room and locked the door.  
  
""Five month's later""  
  
We see Ashley and Youko talking about what his two brother's Inu-Yasha and Sessy did the other day.When they walked around a corner to see Ashley's father talking to a beautiful woman.  
  
She has long pink hair with sliver high light's,dark blue eye's,pale skin,and is wearing a pink dress.  
  
"Whose that"Asked Youko to Ashley  
  
"Dont know let's ask"Said Ashley as she and Youko walked up to her father  
  
"Oh Ashley,Youko just the two I was looking for"Said the King  
  
"Hello father,and hello"Said Ashley bowing as Youko bowed  
  
"My what well behaved chirldren"Said the woman smiling  
  
"Thank you but Youko isnt mine Ashley is"Said the king  
  
"Umm father are you going to tell me who she is are not"Asked Ashley  
  
"Oh yes,this is Rosie"Said the king  
  
"That's a nice name are you a friend my mother"Asked Ashley  
  
"No dear she's an old friend of mine that I'm thinking about marring"Said the king  
  
"Oh ok......WHAT"Yelled Ashley  
  
""Two month's later""  
  
"Come on Ashley you know dad like's her and beside's she's really nice"Said her brother Midnight getting ready for tonight's wedding  
  
"I dont like her cause she's evil I can feel it"Said Ashley sulking in her chair  
  
Ashley is wearing a gold and black dress,her hair is a little wavy,and she has a necklace of a golden star.Her brother's wear both wearing a black suit with a red rose for there girlfriend's.  
  
"You just think she's going to take mom's place and you know she wont"Said Shadowknight  
  
"Hey boy's do you mind if I have some time with Ashley"Asked Rosie as she walked in with a smile  
  
"Sure"Said the guy's  
  
"Thank you"Said Rosie as the boy's left she shut the door and turned around and looked totally different she looked evil and mean  
  
"I knew it you are evil"Said Ashley glaring at her  
  
"Yes I'm but I can be kind when I want to"Said Rosie with a sneer  
  
"And you dont like me right,well same here bitch"Said Ashley  
  
"I dont care cause when I marry your father I'm sending you away"Said Rosie  
  
"Let me guess you want power and money right"Said Ashley  
  
"Yah and you cant do anything about it"Said Rosie  
  
Ashley looked at the floor for amoment then looked back at Rosie with a smirk.  
  
"Whose's he going to believe his daughter who never lie's or you who he doesnt know as well"Said Ashley  
  
"Oh really your just a child and I'm a grown up and if you tell anyone I'll kill your little friend's"Said Rosie evily and then slaped her in the face but it didnt leave a mark or anything it just hurt really bad  
  
"That's just a taste of what is to come"Said Rosie and left  
  
""End flashback""  
  
"So did she do the same to your brother's"Asked Youko  
  
"No they didn't even know and beside's she knew she couldent beat them"Said Ashley  
  
"Please go on"Said Youko  
  
""Flashback""  
  
We see Ashley and Youko older with her brother's and there mate's.  
  
"So Ashley how've ya been"Asked Shadowknight's mate  
  
"Good,I hvent found my twin yet but I'm going to find her soon"Said Ashley smiling  
  
"That's good"Said Midnight  
  
"Yah I'm sure she's ready to get up finally"Said Ashley smiling  
  
Ashley and her brother's with there mate's went to talk to there father.Youko went to talk to Hiei and his pal's.Ashley found Sam and Kagome by a pillar that had ton's of flower's all over it.  
  
"Hey you guy's"Said Ashley  
  
"Hello again Ashley"Said Kagome  
  
"Yah how've you been"Asked Sam  
  
"Good,good you guy's"Asked Ashley  
  
"Great"Said Sam with a bright smile  
  
"Fine"Said Kagome  
  
"Hey do you guy's see Naraku and Kikyou over there"Asked Ashley  
  
"Yah"Said Kagome glaring over there  
  
"Mm-hmmm"Said Sam  
  
"We better watch out"Said Kagome  
  
"Yah"Said Sam  
  
"Got it"Said Ashley  
  
""A few month's later""  
  
We see Ashley and Youko backed up in a corner and monster's all around them.  
  
"Now what oh-great-smart-one"Said Ashley to Youko  
  
"Thinking right now and why dont you help"Said Youk  
  
"Well whose the one who said I can do this without your help"Said Ashley  
  
"Shut up"Said Youko growling  
  
Ashley snickered and sent awave of lighting at the monter's and destored them.  
  
"That work's"Said Youko  
  
Ashley all of a sudden took off running into the wood's when she heard a voice calling to her from there.When Ashley got there she saw Rosie with Ashley's father dead at her feet and was laughting evily.  
  
"D-d-d-d-DADDY"Yelled Ashley and a great light flowed from her and covered everything.  
  
""End of Chapter 11""  
  
Ashley:That's sad huh.  
  
Inu:Feh.  
  
Midnight:I'm your brother?!?!?!  
  
Ashley:Yah but only in this story Midnight honey. ;  
  
Inu:Well R&R please.  
  
Ashley:Oh and the girl whose with Inu get's to be ruler of darkness and stuff. 


End file.
